Strange Dream-eating Ruins
by ChaosTheDark08
Summary: When Felix persuades Cry to start a dream journal, Cry doesn't question it much. But with the lines of reality and dreams becoming blurred, and the addition of Mad and Virus, just what has he started? M for slash and violence. PewDieCry/Crycest.
1. Chapter 1

_Hi.  
That's a good place to start, I guess. I mean, nobody's going to see this other than me, so, its best to be polite to the future me.  
Well then, hello Future Cry, and welcome to our dream journal that Pewds is forcing us to do for unknown reasons but he's too cute to us to simply say 'no' and to get on with our lives._

Ryan quickly glanced at Felix, who was standing near the cupboards looking for food. He seemed slightly more relaxed now that Cry was finally writing this damn journal. Pewds had begged him for weeks to write one, always with an anxious look of worry on his face.  
He never explained why, only saying that he had to write one to help him to understand Cry's thoughts and feelings more.  
Ryan personally saw it as invasion of privacy and a source of blackmail in the hands of Pewds, the most creative pervert he'd ever come across in his life.  
Quickly, he picked his pen back up and continued to write.

_Its really weird to think of a future me. Like this is our Felix, our life. I wonder if he's still the evil, twisted, forever-hungry piece of crazed genius he is here. I mean, he has to be the weirdest person I have ever met. He likes slipping around on the bathroom tiles in socks like a child, and yet is the most sexually frustrated man...I worry about sharing a bed with him, for I know that one day I'll wake up chained to the bedframe or something.  
Why is he making me do this? Record dreams? I don't even remember most of them...but I guess you already know, right? Being future me and all.  
Hey, if time-travel ever gets invented, I need you to come back and explain the insanity which is Felix to me, alright? Promise me that, at least.  
Oh, and bring me a jetpack.  
Or an invisibility cloak. Actually, don't. Imagine what would happen if Pewds got hold of it?  
Heheh...oh, now I'm laughing to myself in my...our journal. Fucking great.  
Anyway...see you soon? Is that how you end one of these things? I'm never going to see you so...that's useless. I'm new to this, don't judge me!  
Okay. Bye._

Cry chuckled as he set the pen down on the table and closed the notebook with a sigh.  
"Told you." A voice called out from inside the fridge.  
"You have no idea if I enjoyed it or not! Besides, I'm not letting you read it so that it can be your equivalent of 50 Shades of Grey. This is my personal...thingy." Cry called back, pleased with having actually started whatever it was.  
"Ryan."  
"Yeah?"  
"You were laughing hysterically while writing. I think you'll find that counts as enjoying yourself."  
"You have no proof. Now, don't you have some duck-related things to be doing?" Cry smiled, swiping the pad from the table and walking away.  
Pewds momentarily emerged from the icy lair of the fridge to watch Ryan leave, a small frown on his face as he analysed everything, his body posture, his facial expression, everything for a sign that he was right.  
He hoped his gut was wrong.  
Quickly, he dived back into the fridge, wanting to take his mind away from the dreadful truth.  
_...Cry...what am I going to do with you...?_


	2. Chapter 2

_So. Last night.  
No dreams so far. Great.  
I think now that I've actually began this thing, I'll have no dreams to record. Fuck the strange cruelly evil forces that do that.  
Like wanting a game and having no money to buy it, but when you get enough money to get it, it magically vanishes from the shops until you don't have enough money to buy it again...  
However!  
I've decided to record my life in this as well, to see how dreams affect life, or something like that. To give this a purpose in my own mind.  
But you already know about all of this, right? Unless this is locked in a dusty old drawer in the future, rotting away, entirely forgotten about in the future.  
I wonder, what's the future like? I mean, I hope it has cool videogames and flying cars and stuff. I'd enjoy teleporting to the shops. Yeah, something like that. Hopefully.  
Anyway, me and Pewds are going to watch some horror movie at the cinema later. I think its a dubbed one. Which is probably going to be awful. They always are. Its probably an ancient law, carved into an old stone somewhere:  
'Thou shall not makeith a good dub of thy movie.'  
And now I can feel Felix's eyeballs burning into the back of my skull. Stop staring at me! It makes me nervous!  
Are...are you humping the chair? Are you seriously- who am I kidding? I live with the mighty PewDiePie, why am I surprised?  
Dear god, you're the most sexually frustrated guy...let's get this over with...  
Goodbye._

Cry turned to face Felix, who was getting almost a little too comfortable with humping the chair. He had his usual famous 'loading screen' face on and was staring at Cry's ass intently.  
_That's creepy..._  
His gaze then shifted to Ryan's face, and he licked his lips, those soft blue eyes hardening with lust.  
_Those aren't the only things getting 'hard'...seriously? Again? You want me in bed again already?_  
"...Yes I do Ryan."  
Cry froze. He could almost imagine it, Pewds, pervert by day, mind reader by night. A psychic Felix.  
_Great...just what I need..._  
"Of course its what you need. Me. Come on Ryan..."  
Now Cry was scared. He was openly reading his thoughts, and was using those dark deep tones of voice, the ones he so rarely used but knew that it made Ry into nothing more than a fangirling pile of goo.  
Felix was also pronouncing his name perfectly, drawing out the 'a' and taking in a small breath after the 'y'. Cry shuddered as ice slithered down his spine, as the Swede strode over to him, and held him from behind. Against his better judgement, Ryan mewled, relaxing into the warm body behind him, closing his eyes.  
_Its fine, Felix won't hurt me. Usually._  
Pewdie leaned towards Cry's ear, sucking gently on his lobe.  
_"Come on Ryan."_  
He was still saying his name in that alluring way, causing Ryan's pulse to hitch under his breath. He was powerless now.  
_And he knows it..._  
Soon, he was being dragged up the stairs by Felix's heels, who was pulling him quite hard.  
_This sums up my life, in every way._  
Before he realised what was happening, Cry was on all fours on the bed, with an evil Pewdie sneaking up behind him. There was no warning when he stuck a wriggling digit into him, then another, until three slick fingers were worming inside of him. Felix grunted as Ryan squirmed, trying to escape from the bed. Suddenly, the fingers were removed, causing a small whimper to reverberate around the room.  
Quickly, Pewdie thrust into him, getting a sharp yelp of pain in reply as he thrust in and out, going faster in pace, before reaching around and gripping Cry hard, rubbing his hand up and down his shaft in time with his thrusts. Ryan screamed out in pleasure, words failing him as Felix switched between languages mid-sentence, speaking absolute gibberish.  
Soon, they both lost control, minds switching off completely as the lust took them over entirely.

_Oh, so we never saw the film.  
Were you surprised? I wasn't.  
Mystery cuts and bruises are everywhere on my body, I ache all over, and Felix still wants more.  
Fuck.  
I love him to death, but fuck me, he never stops.  
'Fuck me' is a far too appropriate phrase in this circumstance.  
Ugh...I need to rest, proper rest. I think he'll understand...I hope at least.  
Goodnight._

Ryan dropped the pen and closed his notepad. His eyelids were closing, slowly slipping shut as he tried desperately to stay awake long enough to somehow drag himself to bed. He should have slept longer.  
In the end, Cry couldn't stay awake, collapsing to the ground and falling unconscious.  
There was a small yell of fear before the world fell into the disorganised chaos of the realm of dreams.


	3. Chapter 3

Ryan opened his eyes and felt a wave of nausea hit him. He was suspended in mid-air, floating in a bright blue sky of strange shapes, full of stars and supernovas of colour, exploding and reflecting light all around him.  
_Am I high right now? Where even am I?_  
Cry reached out and touched one of the constellations in front of him, in the shape of a cloud. It glowed a soft orange, before the colours of the world he was floating in faded away, being replaced with a dark, ebony night. Stars sparkled from behind thin clouds. Ryan felt himself get lighter, rising higher and higher as he began to soar, following the path of a gentle breeze that swept through the trees.  
_Heh...this is fun._  
His foot brushed against the tips of the leaves as Cry laughed, becoming streamlined and diving towards the ground, his hair going crazy with the momentum.  
Just before he became a bloody splat on the forest floor, he rose into the sky again, uncontrollably laughing with happiness as he rocketed towards the silver moon enveloping his vision, shooting past the stars and galaxies into the pitch darkness of space.  
Cry just hovered there, above the Earth with its ghostly clouds and water wrapping around its surface.  
_How am I even breathing? Who cares...this is awesome._  
Ryan smiled, taking in the full wonder of what he was doing and what he was seeing, of how insignificant he was in comparison to this giant blue ball that he lived on, that he was not even a speck on its surface.  
And then he woke up, coughing and spluttering on the floor of his kitchen.

_So yeah. That happened.  
It was weird, like, although in the dream I could breathe, in real life, I had been starved of oxygen.  
Felix won't let go of me, saying that I have to remain in his sight at all times. He was persistently annoying until I agreed, when his face lit up into a smile. Overprotective, maybe, but fucking adorable as he now stares at me with the gaze of a guard dog.  
Or maybe he's just staring at my groin.  
I don't feel refreshed or relaxed or anything after sleeping though. Its almost like I haven't slept...I'm still so tired, I have no energy.  
That dream has effectively ruined my day. I was going to record and upload today, but I'm just too sleepy to care. Ugh...I need to eat.  
Goodbye._

Cry got up to get something to eat, walking slowly. Felix watched with a confused look as Ryan held onto the wall for support, hoping that his legs didn't give way.  
When they finally did, and Cry collapsed to the ground, Pewds immediately ran to his side, checking him over, easing him into a better position to take the strain off Ryan's legs.  
Kissing him repeatedly wherever he could find, Pewdie slowly moved Cry's legs out of the way.  
Ryan's eyes began to close, slowly.  
"Cry...Cry! No! You have to stay awake! You know that! _You have to stay with-"_

Silence. The world faded as Cry couldn't keep his eyes open, and became lost in the darkness that engulfed him whole, and smiled.


	4. Chapter 4

Ryan was in the strange dream place again.  
Now that he wasn't panicking like the last time he was here, Cry got a better look at the place. He was suspended above a large floating ruin that had small islands hovering nearby it, long trailing plants dangling from underneath them. The main ruin was desolate, empty except from what appeared to be a few houses, a large stone temple and a dark castle on the horizon. No signs of life were there.  
_This place has obviously been neglected for ages...there are large cracks in the ground...and it looks like it could collapse at any minute, along with that fierce hurricane storming through it..._  
Cry felt long black vines ensnare him and pull him down from the clouds with a staggering force, winding him instantly. He fell, trying to desperately escape the cables that were forcing him out of the sky, but to no avail.  
Ryan screamed as he fell through a broken, rotted wooden roof onto a cold stone floor and let the world fade away with a blood splatter and a corpse.

_"An-alive-one?"_  
"Yeah, that's what I thought. Still, landed directly in front of me, crashing from the sky. Took quite a hit, I imagine."  
_"I-think-he's-waking."_  
"I should hope so. Almost got us both thrown of this old pile of junk. Right during the storming hours as well...at least he knows how to make an entrance."  
Cry groaned as he opened his eyes slowly, gritting his teeth against the onslaught of agony that rushed around his body. He was in a run-down house, with no furnishings in it whatsoever.  
"Yeah, I'd imagine that hurts a bit. Shouldn't have fallen from the sky in the first place. Especially at that time."  
_"He's-lucky-he-wasn't-hit-by-debris."_  
"He's lucky he fucking survived the fall, let alone whatever junk's whipping around outside."  
In front of Ryan were two people he unfortunately recognised. They were fan creations of him, found spread out across the internet.  
_Mad and Virus...but it can't be! I'm obviously dreaming. I survived a fall of over two kilometres. There's a floating island. And now, my insane version and my virus form is here in front of me. Of course I'm dreaming. I'll wake up in a minute and be at home. Might as well talk to them until then..._  
"Where am I?" Cry asked, looking at his doubles with slight unease. It was strange to look at these corrupted forms of himself. Mad had a wide array of knives and sharp objects hanging from his belt, along with a long cable that looped around the left side and around the back. He was wearing torn black clothing with large boots, and his short, wild, bloodstained hair was draped over his face. Virus was wearing the same sort of outfit, but he had sneakers instead of boots, and small sparks of electricity glitched through his clothing. His hair glowed with cyan highlights.  
"Who knows? Does this town even have a name?"  
_"It-used-to-be-called-"_  
"Nobody cares Virus."  
_"The-storm-is-ending. I-wonder-when-he'll-be-ba-"_  
"He isn't coming back."  
A silence filled the room. Just what were they talking about? Mad and Virus seemed to forget about Cry laying on the floor.  
At least, until he groaned in pain.  
"Ah yes! You. Where are you from?"  
"Um..."  
Ryan thought for a moment. He couldn't think of a believable name.  
_I can't exactly say that I come from 'another world or dimension' can I?_  
"Its...hard to say. I don't want to think about that place. New beginnings and that."  
_"I-see. Mad-shall-we-make-him-pay-the-fee?"_  
"Oh, yes. I think we should. After all...he did turn up uninvited...and he is such a strange...specimen."  
Mad and Virus turned to look at Cry and smiled cruelly. They had a plan, an evil, devious plan.  
_What fee?_  
The thought died as Mad jumped upon Ryan and restrained him by the wrists, while Virus got some rope to properly tie him up.  
_Oh...fuck my life._  
"Well...I'm bored of having Virus alone, and you're all new and special...surviving the fall and the storm. I need a sample..."  
_"If-you-know-what-we-mean."_  
"Exactly...you could even be introduced to everyone. Fem likes new people..."  
_"The-Prince-knows-everyone."_  
"You see? We're just...experimenting with you first."  
Cry was forced onto all fours, arms aching from rope burn. There was no chance of escape, he'd been with Felix long enough to realise that.  
He felt his trousers being removed slowly, along with his boxers. His shirt was quickly ripped off of him. Ryan shuddered as the cold air hit him, the contrast shocking him. Mad laughed at how he flinched.  
"Scared huh? We haven't even started yet..."  
Ry heard the sound of a knife being sharpened and froze in fear. No, not that. He could do anything but that.  
He wasn't prepared for the electrical bite that came down on his shoulder, causing Cry to mewl. His pulse hitched as the sparks flooded his body, leaving a few sharp scratches on his pale skin.  
Mad smiled at the sound that echoed around the room.  
_Ha...now we're finally getting somewhere..._  
Ryan felt the blade cut into his back, crying out in pain as it carved its bloody art. Sharp claws aided its descent into Cry, scratching everywhere they could find. Electricity flowed into the cuts, causing Ry to jerk and squirm from the pain, sending his muscles into spasm.  
"Ah...he's dancing for us already. Don't worry...it won't hurt...much."  
Without any warning, Mad thrust into him, causing Cry to scream out in agony. He whimpered as his legs gave out, unable to cope. Tender, electronic hands began to grope him everywhere, causing Ry to suppress a moan. Kisses were planted around his trembling body, just as Mad thrust in again, not caring about the mental state of his toy underneath him. There was another scream in response.  
"M-Mad, stop! You don't know w-what you're doing!"  
"I do know what I'm doing. I'm doing you...how do you know my name? Am I really that famous?"  
_"Is-this-really-an-appropriate-time?"_  
Virus pinched him hard, getting a restrained groan from the man. Mad thrust in again, clawing down his back in time with his thrusts, getting a small whimper as a reward.  
"Ah...good."  
He picked up the pace, biting his back and Virus also increased his speed. Cry was lost between the two of them, not knowing who was causing what.  
He didn't really care.  
Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, he released, and faded into unconsciousness.

_"-Ry? Cry, you there?_ Come on, wake up!"  
Ryan felt himself being violently shaken away. His eyes opened slowly, being met with a dull ache slowly swimming through his veins. His head thumped irregularly and his pulse exploded around his skull.  
"Ryan! You're...I thought...alive..."  
Felix quickly bear hugged the brunette who was trembling in front of him. His vital signs had significantly decreased in the hours he had spent asleep. Pewdie had tried every possible way to wake Cry up, but he'd simply mumbled something about floating and drifted back into a deep sleep.  
_Thank god you're back...I was worried...I still am..._  
"What...what happened?"  
Ryan was dazed as he attempted to shake off the Swede. He had been dreaming...dreaming about Mad and Virus...in the sky ruin...and they...oh.  
_Oh. Fuck._  
Felix simply smiled.  
"Don't worry Ry. I'll get you something to eat and then we'll talk about it."  
He went out into the kitchen, leaving Cry to his own thoughts, until the sound of smashing plates and dropped cutlery caught his attention. Ryan quickly rushed into the kitchen, desperate to see the condition of Pewds.  
"W-who are they?"  
Cry looked up and gasped.  
In front of the shocked pair, stood Mad and Virus.


	5. Chapter 5

_B-But that was a dream! How are they here?_  
"Hmm...it seems as though you two have no taste in decorating whatsoever. I'm almost disappointed. I wouldn't want our trip to be in vain."  
Mad was taking in his surroundings with a look of disgust on his face. Virus, on the other hand, looked rather excited to be there, and kept poking and fiddling with random objects.  
Felix was frozen, jaw hitting the floor, at the sight in front of him. His eyes kept looking at Cry, who was as equally shocked as he was, and then flicking over to the pair in front of them.  
"Oh, come on. Surely you're not that shocked at seeing us standing in front of you, criticising your home, your clothes and your boyfriend?"  
_"You're-overreacting-about-the-situation."_  
Pewdie grabbed Ryan and dragged him out of the room, away from the whistles and shouts of Mad and Virus, who were making kissing sounds as they left.  
"Are they who...who I think they are?" Felix asked, shaking like a leaf.  
"Yeah...they appeared in my dream as well. They don't seem to know what they are in relation to me...but...they can't be here!"  
"M-maybe they'll leave of their own accord..."  
"I doubt it...they obviously came here for a reason...especially after what they did to me in the dream..."  
Cry shuddered at the thought of the crazed people in the kitchen staying with them.  
They entered the kitchen again, and met the judging looks of Mad and Virus, who were smirking at them. They had explored the room in detail, as almost everything in the room had moved into a new position.  
"So...as we're staying here for a while...to conduct research...we need a place to sleep. Okay?"  
Mad was cocky, knowing full-well that they wouldn't kick them out of the house. They were curious about their existence.  
_However, they'll still try to regain control..._  
"Who said that you could stay? This is our house, you are a crazed psychopath, and we don't want you here!" Felix yelled at the pair, confused and furious at them.  
"I said so. You don't want us here? Tough. We're here now, and we can't go back, so unless you want us on the streets, we're staying."  
Mad smiled at the silence he was greeted with. He had won.  
_"I-want-a-taste-of-the-blonde-who-challenges-us."_  
Cry's eyes widened. Here they were, striding into their house, demanding to be looked after, and now wanted to fuck them.  
_They're worse than Felix..._  
"My precious little Virus...you're getting ahead of yourself. We don't even know their names yet...good things come to those who wait."  
Felix and Ryan froze, knowing just what they were referring to. Felix glanced at Cry in horror, wondering just what they'd put him through.  
"I'm Cry...and this is Pewds. You're Mad and Virus." Ry said quietly.  
"Well then...'Cry'...let us begin."  
Virus and Mad charged and tackled Felix to the ground, kissing and touching him everywhere.  
_No. I'm not allowing this._  
Cry pulled the pair away from Pewds, slapping Mad hard around the face. A silence fell over the room as the sound echoed.  
"Now, you listen to me. Lay a finger on him and you will curse the idea that you ever came here. Got it?"  
Virus and Mad froze, a hand tentatively touching the red handprint on his face. The wind outside surged faster, and a storm crackled outside, adding to the after-echo of his voice.  
Slowly, they nodded, backing far away from Cry, who looked like he was going to strangle the life out of them.  
_Yeah, back down, bitch._

_I think I showed them who's boss.  
They're sleeping in the front room, on the sofa now. Felix looks a little shaken by it all, but he's fine. I don't blame him.  
Anyone would be scared by that.  
Virus is extremely curious, far too much to be healthy. He is fascinated by my laptop and videos. Anything that is new to him, he has to play with it. Its annoying, but to see the wonder on his face...its cute. He is basically a child.  
Mad is a jerkface. He's just annoying and an overall dick. I offered to take him out somewhere, play games with him, but he always refuses, making some comment about how lame it sounds or how he wouldn't be caught dead with me. Apparently, Virus dragged him here against his will, so he's sulking.  
I have tried to sleep, but I just end up tossing and turning through the whole night. My brain just won't turn off, instead it wants to question everything. I see things crawling in the shadows, things that can't possibly be there but I'm still afraid of them. I haven't told Felix, I just cuddle him a little tighter every night and bury myself into him, hoping that he'll protect me from the monsters and the nightmares. It's irrational, and I understand that, but as long as I don't turn around and see the creatures standing over me at night, then they can't hurt me. I know that.  
Anyway, its time to start recording. I'm starting a new game today, a game I know next to nothing about. Ken recommended it, and I trust his judgement.  
I'll write in you tomorrow.  
Be ready._


	6. Chapter 6

_Mad still isn't letting up on his remarks and generally ruining everyone's day.  
Felix seems more...distant when they're around. He lays awake at night, tossing and turning, muttering nonsense as he slowly gets up, to make yet another cup of coffee.  
He makes the same look he did when he first suggested I start this thing. That stormy mixture of fear and sadness that clouds those crystal eyes, when his aura sends off nothing but cold misery and gloom.  
...'Misery and gloom'...god, I sound like death himself...what's with all the melancholy recently?  
Virus is the only one of us who seems happy at all. He keeps inspecting my things, poking and analysing me curiously. I see him 'in' the computer occasionally, cross-referencing items of my clothing with stuff on the internet. I have no clue what he's trying to achieve...ugh...I don't really care. I haven't been able to sleep, I just lay there, listening to the various sounds of the pair downstairs.  
From the strange growls and error notes that reverberate around the walls at night, I don't even want to guess at what goes on down there.  
Anyway, I hope me from the future has a plan to get rid of them...really soon...because I'm losing my mind.  
Or maybe I've already gone insane. After all, my evil copies are alive, in my house, currently engaging in god-knows-what. Everything seems to point that way, at the very least.  
Maybe I'll have something to report by the end of the day.  
Cry out._

Ryan set down the pad and dragged his hands through his hair in frustration. Felix simply gazed ahead absently, dark bags hanging under his eyes. Those pretty blue eyes were glazed, like a dying animal, and faded.  
Mad walked in as if he owned the place, smiling cruelly and strutting confidently. He was cocky and he knew it, revelling in the fact that in the end, he had won.  
"Now...we've all had some fun...but Virus has work to get done, with you Cry. I'm afraid your pretty little puppy can't come along...but I'm sure he won't be missed."  
Felix didn't even bother to glare at him. He was tired...so very tired...and his energy had been slowly sapped away by the week he had spent with the two bastards.  
Virus appeared, clutching some pieces of paper. He seemed nervous at Mad's manner and was reluctant to join his side.  
He knew about the physical and mental trauma they'd been through. Mad's needs...were soul-consuming, never-ending and dangerous. He knew he was only doing it because he was afraid, confused and running.  
Running from the truth.  
"Well, you're not taking him. He belongs with me, here. I don't care about your research or whatever it is."  
Felix sipped his coffee slowly, watching Mad with a curious look.  
"Heh...do you think I care?"  
Virus sighed and dropped something onto the ground with a dull thud, causing a small white light to emit from it, which grew in intensity until it was almost blinding. Cry was forced to look away as he became lost in the disorientating light which blocked out the rest of the world, leaving him alone in a blank and empty space.  
_Well, almost empty._  
A silhouette stood in the distance, a dark figure wearing a top hat with a cane at its side.  
_"Ah, so we finally meet...I managed to pull myself out of the water."_  
The person spoke in a mysteriously deep voice that somehow managed to echo around them.  
"Who are you? And what the hell are you talking about?"  
_"Ugh, this is what I meant. You always like to waste time...and you ignore any sense I try to put in you. Why do I even bother anymore...?"_  
Ryan almost sighed at the lack of co-operation between him and whoever this person was. How was he supposed to do anything without his questions being answered?  
"Look, I don't exactly have time for this. Currently, I am being harassed by my evil doubles for sex and research. My partner is losing his mind, and I'm not in the mood for another mysterious person who speaks in nothing but riddles and tells me nothing. So, who are you?"  
But the figure remained silent, and began to walk away from Cry, becoming consumed by the whiteness around them.  
"You know what? Walk away. I don't even care anymore! I don't care about anything anymore! All I want is some rest, some respite from all of the madness and the endless questions and thinking. So its good that you're leaving! Look at me, precious little Ryan, being happy at your absence!" Cry gasped out, running out of air as he yelled into the void, crying and laughing as reality slipped out of his fingers and he fell to the ground, limp and lifeless.

_"-Cry? Cry-you-need-to-open-your-eyes-"_  
Ryan slowly managed to get his eyes to open. He was in some sort of castle, a posh beautiful place where no expense had been spared. Outside of the window, Cry could see the rest of the floating island, and the hurricane that tore through the town nearby. Storm clouds blocked out any light, and the rain lashed out against the windows.  
_Oh, fuck you._  
Virus was at his side, scanning his face for any visible emotion. He held something white in his hand, along with a sword that glowed a light blue.  
He handed the objects to Cry, who analysed them in more detail.  
The white thing was a very familiar item indeed, being the famous Cry mask. He had never owned one, but a vague memory of him wearing this particular mask weaved its way into his mind. The sword had a dark purple hilt and seemed incredibly sharp. Another feeling of calm and deja vu hit him as he held it, knowing exactly how and where to place his hands over the magnificent piece of metal.  
Suddenly, the blade's light intensified, and a blue flame engulfed the blade, creating a symbol on the metal.  
Mad quickly stormed into the room, seeing the situation unfold with his very eyes.  
"Its him...god...its...him..."  
_"Gather-everyone. My-idea-was-correct. Tell-them-that-Prince-Cryaotic-has-returned-home."_  
Virus quickly grabbed Ryan and led him into a highly decorated room. Inside was a throne, with beautiful patterns carved into it.  
_"I-knew-you-didn't-die. I-knew-that-you'd-return-to-save-us-from-the-storming."_  
Cry was practically thrown into the chair and had the mask shoved onto his face.  
"I don't understand. What's going on?"  
_"You-are-Prince-Cryaotic-our-ruler. He-always-had-that-sword-and-mask-and-used-them-to-control-the-island-and-weather. He-supposedly-died-5-years-ago-and-ever-since-the-storms-had-been-coming-to-kill-us. Now-you-have-returned-to-save-us-and-rule-over-us."_  
And then Mad ran in, gasping for breath as he struggled to speak.  
"The storms...are...stopping!"


	7. Chapter 7

A sudden calm engulfed the room as the roars of thunder and gales slowed to a halt outside. In the window, the violent swaying of the trees had ceased, and the ruin appeared to have settled, waves of dust and rock no longer spraying from the surface. The first few bright rays of sunlight began to break through the dense layers of dark cloud, fluttering over the island and making the ocean of rain that covered it gleam in the new-found light. People slowly emerged from their houses, confused at the change surrounding them.  
The room descended into silence as Cry simply sat there, not quite sure about how to react to his current situation.  
_What the fuck is going on? This is nothing but a dream...right...? Its impossible, at any rate. I'm not the King of this place, and I can't control the damn weather! Will anyone ever start making sense around here?_  
The throne was now aglow with the symbols carved into it shining a soft gold. The sword's intense flame had died down slightly, as it appeared to melt and be formed into the shape of a cane that crackled with blue energy in his palm.  
"So now...Your Highness...what are your commands?" Mad dropped to his knees in front of the throne, Virus soon following.  
_Oh...for bloody fuck's sake...I'll keep them happy. Just so that I can figure out how to get out of here sooner._  
"Go. Tell the people that I have returned. I have...matters...to attend to." Cry spoke with over-confidence, hoping to portray the strong leader that they saw in him. Mad and Virus instantly got to their feet, almost running and tripping over each other in their haste.  
As soon as they were gone, Ryan locked the door and sighed, thumping his head against the wall in mixed emotions. He was strangely at peace here, with a sense of familiarity that made him nervous.  
_Surely, if I was the Prince of a giant floating island, had magical weather powers and was admired and needed here by the citizens, I would remember it. But I have never seen this place before. And yet, I feel as if this is second nature...why?_  
Searching for an answer, Cry walked around the room, pacing anxiously, not really aware of the cane that was shaking furiously in his hand.  
_I bet Felix's worried sick currently...being kidnapped by my evil selves like that. I need to get out of here..._  
Suddenly, Ryan found himself in a room with a large bed and wardrobe inside. It appeared to have been designed with comfort in mind, from the plush cushions to the relaxing bed. A last few bolts of energy scattered out of the cane as Cry smiled and laid down on the bed, drowsiness overtaking him as the world began to run in slow motion around him.  
_Let's hope this works..._

_"So...he finally returns to his kingdom."_  
He was back in the white void, with the strange figure in the distance who wore a top hat. The person appeared to be standing closer to him this time, and Cry could make out the shape of a clawed, deformed right arm at the silhouette's side.  
"Oh, its you. Would you like to tell me what's actually going on now?" Ryan spoke dryly, getting annoyed at his lack of understanding about anything. The creature took a step towards him, shaking its head and sighing.  
_"Don't get angry at me. You wanted this to happen. I warned you enough times. Remember, it'll be soon, and the worlds cannot merge, no matter what."_  
Cry growled in anger, beginning to run at speed towards the figure. He needed to punch something, and this sarcastic know-it-all was on the top of his list.  
However, the person simply snapped their fingers and Ryan fell to his knees, gasping for air as his lungs ran out of oxygen slowly.  
The creature approached the suffocating man with a laugh, pushing his panicked body backwards onto the ground. A bright pair of amber eyes met those fading blue for a moment.  
_"Sweet dreams...or are you waking up...?"_

Felix grabbed Cry as his eyes opened, checking him over for any sort of injuries. He was kissed and hugged repeatedly, Pewds uttering nonsense about how he'd passed out and started mumbling about powers and a floating island.  
But Ryan wasn't listening to him rambling on about how worried he was. Cry was focusing more on what the person had said to him in whatever place that was. Before he 'died', he had seen the creature's eyes and smirk as it killed him.  
It had enjoyed it.  
Finally, coming back to his senses, he stared at his partner, who was sighing in relief at getting Cry back from his kidnappers. Even if he wasn't saying anything or expressing any emotion at the moment.  
_He's probably been under a lot of stress..._  
A knock at the door created some sort of reaction in Ryan as he got up to answer it. He felt a lot better and safer here, with Felix.  
Smiling, he opened the door and was instantly thrown against it with a yelp, cold metal surrounding his wrists as the handcuffs locked shut.  
"So...this is the murderer...we're arresting you for five counts of murder. You do not have to say anything..."  
Felix was arguing with the police officers in the background. Cry was being dragged into the back of a car with little resistance.  
But just before he was driven away, Ryan thought he saw the figure of Mad running down the street, a bloody knife in his hand for just a few moments, smiling and cackling away like a lunatic.


End file.
